


Lookalikes

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, Word:- Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- Earth. Sam comes out with a weird theory on alternate Earths but Dean's not impressed!





	Lookalikes

"Hey, Dean. Remember that other Earth we ended up in a few years ago? The one where we were actors?"

Dean turned to glance at his brother. "You were Polish, married to Ruby and we weren't brothers? Yeah. I remember. Why?"

"Just... I was thinking, now we know there are many alternate dimensions where our family exists in some form, maybe we were brothers there too."

"But we weren't Sam. The two douches were only guys who looked like us."

:

"Come on, Dean. They were identical, worked together in a 'show' which followed our lives to the letter. If that's not a supernatural coincidence, then I don't know what is."

"But what's your point, Sam?" Dean asked confused.

"They could've been siblings without knowing," Sam theorised earnestly. "The John in that dimension could've put his kids out for adoption instead of keeping them with him when their mom died. And maybe the supernatural hadn't been discovered yet, not that it didn't exist.  
Just think, there could be duplicates of us in every world. It's mind-boggling, Dean! We might even be sisters in some of them."

"Dude! I don't know where this crazy idea came from, but I just want it to go away. The image of you with girlie attributes is the stuff of nightmares, Sam!"

:  
With that Dean cranked up the music until any more of his sibling's weird notions were lost in the ear-splitting thunder of 'Highway to Hell'.

The end


End file.
